


Egg on Your Face

by Arukou



Series: Tumblr Archive [18]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Meet-Cute, Peggy is done with this shit, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just once, Peggy would like to give Thompson a piece of her mind. Instead, she takes it out on a stranger's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg on Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com/post/125634831505/pairing-peggy-carterangie-martinelli).

Hands full of shopping bags, Peggy fumbled for her phone as “Fuck You” rang jauntily from her hip. “Carter,” she said breathlessly, leaning down so that her shopping bags brushed the ground, phone held awkwardly between her chin and ear.

“Marge, sweetheart. Those files you’ve got with you. I’m gonna need ‘em by nine o’clock tonight. I’ve got an emergency red-eye to San Juan.”

“Agent Thompson. It’s seven fifty-two. The files won’t be finished. It’ll take me thirty minutes just to get back to the office, and the files will need at least two hours.”

“Nonsense, Marge. I know you can do it. See you in fifteen.”

Peggy stared down at her phone, where “Call Ended” blinked cheerily at her, and bit her tongue to keep from screaming. Very carefully, she maneuvered the phone back into her pocket and bent to retrieve her grocery bags, only to feel a hand on her rear.

“Hey, lady. You look like you could use some help.”

She was moving before she knew it, leg flying up and out to catch the pervert in his groin. He went staggering back and Peggy followed through by swinging her shopping bags around to hit him in the face. The asshole went down like a ton of bricks, but unfortunately, the carton of eggs at the top of the bag burst open and went flying, momentum carrying them back toward Peggy. Yolk and albumen exploded across her A-line skirt, and one truly intrepid egg hit her right in the face. She stood for a moment, sticky goo dripping down her nose and then screamed, turning and kicking at the tire of the car right next to her. She continued to kick it furiously for a few minutes, relishing the pain as her red pump bashed her toes in. By the time she’d turned around to give the pervert a piece of her mind and maybe call the cops on him, he’d fled, and in his place, a woman stood, her mouth gaping, shopping bags drooping from her fingers.

“I’m…I’m…” Peggy huffed, chest heaving, considering what she must look like right at this moment. “Oh god,” she murmured and slumped against the car, flinching when cold yolk ran down her blouse.

“Jesus. You ok, lady?”

“Honestly, no. I’ve had a rather terrible day, as you can see.”

Peggy gestured to her grocery bags, strawberries tumbling from the opening, and then at her clothes, covered in egg.

“Yeah. I can see that. Let me just, uh…” The woman stooped and started sweeping the non-perishables back into the grocery bag, leaving the bruised strawberries where they lay.

“Oh, you don’t have to…”

“Are you kidding? Anyone who gives Handsy Harry a taste of what he deserves should get a medal. It’s the least I can do.”

Peggy watched tiredly as the woman picked up all her groceries and presented them to her with a beaming smile. After a moment of standing in a stupor, she took the bags and leaned away from the car.

“Say, do you live far? Getting home like that’s not…well, it’s not gonna be easy.”

“Oh, I’m not going home. I have to go back to the office,” Peggy said, standing away from the car and aiming herself toward the subway station.

As though the woman was reading her mind, she imposed herself in front of Peggy. “Like hell I’m making you ride the subway looking like that. Not after your harrowing day. Come on, English.” She hit the lock button on her keychain and the car Peggy had been leaning against beeped once, lights flashing.

“Oh,” Peggy said, feeling another sliver of embarrassment wedge into her stomach. “Oh, I’m so sorry. Your poor car. I…”

“Don’t sweat it. It’s my brother Tommy’s and it’s a piece of shit. Climb in.” The blonde woman opened the door for Peggy and gestured expectantly, her smile still wide and warm. After a moment, Peggy climbed in, wincing as egg squelched on the seat.

“I really am so sorry about this,” she said again as the woman climbed into the driver’s side.

“Don’t sweat it, English. Name’s Angie Martinelli. I’ll be your chauffeur this evening. Where to?”

In the face of Angie’s shining enthusiasm, Peggy couldn’t help but smile. “The office is in Brooklyn,” she began, and Angie pulled out, snapping her gum as she went.

“Don’t you worry, English. I’ll have you there in a jif.”

Peggy smiled softly and slumped into the car seat, ignoring the way egg was still sliding down her clothes. “Peggy,” she said after a moment, reaching out to touch Angie’s shoulder. “My name’s Peggy.”

Angie seemed the type of person able to make conversation on virtually any topic, even if she wasn’t necessarily knowledgeable on it. Five minutes into the drive, she already had Peggy talking about Thompson’s insufferablility and by fifteen minutes into the ride, Peggy was talking about her family back in the UK.

“Oh,” Peggy said, blinking as they began their crossing of the Brooklyn Bridge. “I’m so sorry. I’ve just been prattling on. I’m sure it must all seem terribly dull.”

“No,” said Angie, snapping her gum again and giving a wide smile. “It’s not dull at all. Trust me. I’d let you know if I was bored.”

“Not the type to hold it in?”

“Not hardly,” and the smile Angie gave Peggy this time had a distinctly different flavor. Peggy blinked, blinked again, and then gave Angie a return smile, a slow curling thing that she knew from experience made her eyes look sleepy and hungry.

Angie glanced at Peggy, looked back at the road, and let out a long breath. “Careful there, English. Pretty sure that look is illegal in at least five states.”

“Oh, more than that,” Peggy said, and leaned back in the seat, wincing when egg squished unpleasantly in her bra. “But I’m afraid I’ve rather lost my touch, what with the egg and the screaming and all.”

“Nah. You’re pretty cute when you’re angry. Now where am I turning?”

“Oh, it’s just down Adams Street. That brownstone on the left. Yes. This one.”

Angie pulled the car to a stop and put on her emergency flashers. “Do you have a ride home? A change’a clothes? Can I get your number?” she said, turning in her seat, her eyes wide with faux innocence.

“I’ll take a taxi home; yes, I have a change of clothes; hand me your phone.” Angie dragged out her phone and passed it over, her smile even wider, brightening her face until she shone like the sun. Peggy added herself along with the note “Egg on her Face” and handed it back to Angie with a grin. “I’m very fond of French food, but I also have a soft spot for greasy diners. Do give me a call.”

Angie took her phone back and fixed Peggy with a sultry grin. “I’ll be sure to do that, English. Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by [theappleppielifestyle](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/) which read: "i’ve had a really awful day so i started kicking a car out of frustration and it turned out to be your car i’m so sorry’ au".
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com) for more general nerdery and fanfiction.


End file.
